Percy's Prophecy
by Mibou
Summary: A year after Percy and Annabeth defeated Kronos they return to camp with several new surprises. Then, just as they start to get used to all the new campers a quest comes along. One person will never return to camp alive.
1. Chapter 1

Everything was fine as it could be for a demigod. It was the last day of school and hey, this is the second year at the same school...so I'm happy. I'm a demigod son of Poseidon and I go to this "summer" camp called Camp Half Blood (CHB). That starts every summer; the day you get out of school. Sometimes Chiron (the activities director) takes you out earlier if something isn't right at camp. Such as the one year Thalia's tree was poisoned.

"Percy!" my mom yelled, "You're gonna be late for school. Hurry up."

Uh-oh, I had about 20 seconds to get ready before my mom came storming in to my room. After I got ready (not very well I should mention), I got some cereal and ran out of the door saying bye to mom. Annabeth was waiting downstairs for me. Oh, I forgot to mention, Annabeth and I are now dating.

"Oh my gods, Percy, you look horrible did you wake up late... again? For the fifth time this week?"

Now Annabeth and I have known each other for a long time. She knows me pretty well (as you can tell).

"Yeah, I did. But why does it matter?"

"Well we should get going we _don't _want to be late on our last day of school," she replied.

We ran to the bus stop just as the bus was getting their perfect timing. When we got on the bus there were only four empty seats left. After we sat down Annabeth got close to me and we held hands. I reached into my pocket just to make sure my ball point pen (Riptide, Anaklusmos in Greek) was there. When we got to school there was a HUGE banner hanging on the front of the school saying Congrats Grads. It wasn't for Annabeth or me but a big cheer arose from the bus.

"Hey, Annabeth, can I ask you something?" I said.

"Sure, Percy, ask away."

"You know last summer when Rachel became the Oracle?"

"Yep, I remember she just blurted out the next Great Prophecy and didn't even remember what she had said."

"Well that's what I wanted to ask you about, The Prophecy. It seemed like it was going to be a pretty violent one. After we turn about thirty, you know if we live that long, we should stay at camp and help our kids, if we ever have any, in case it involves someone after us."

"That's a great idea, Percy, I'm glad I have you as a friend and boyfriend," she managed to laugh out.

_Wow, _I thought, _Annabeth is the most wonderful person I have ever met and staring at her right here with the light shining on her face she looks perfect nothing in the world could change that. _

Finally, our bus arrived at Goode High.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mr. Juno, my algebra teacher, yelled.

Something big had just crashed into the school's stone tablet that says **WELCOME TO GOODE HIGH SCHOOL! **that cost like $450.50.

"I wonder what it is," Annabeth said.

"Let's go check it out, come on," I said.

When we got there, we had to fight through a crowd of people to get up close to it. To me, it looked like a small rocket but Annabeth said it was a "podcast". Whatever that is. She told me to get in it because it was some sort of transportation device to get us to CHB (I hope Chiron can pay for that tablet because there is no way I'm paying for it). This can't be good. I don't know what the mortals were seeing through the mist but they were freaking out.

When we got to camp, Chiron was waiting at the top of CHB hill for us. The place didn't look any different from when I was here the last time except for all the new cabins and campers. I wonder what the problem is.

"Hello students," Chiron said.

"Hi Chiron, what's the news?" I asked.

"Percy, Annabeth, the news is all the new campers and cabins. Look at this place. I don't think Kronos will ever rise again. If he does, we'll be ready for him," Chiron said.

"So nothing is wrong with the camp? No monsters trying to invade or anything?" Annabeth muttered.

"Not that I know of," Chiron chuckled, "I just wanted you to meet all the new campers and show them some of your techniques. It will be important in the future."

"No problem. We can do that but only if you introduce us first," Annabeth said.

"Follow me and watch your step," Chiron said.

There were so many campers more than when I first came here five years ago. So many more cabins too. Nemesis, Hades, Eros, Pan, Persephone, Macaria, Nyx, Erebus, Eris, Hebe, Hecate, Iris, Janus, Morpheus, Pomona, Selene, Triton. The Hermes cabin was expanded because so many campers might come before they are thirteen. I think that was smart.

"Okay, all the cabin leaders are in the big house. I'll meet you in there," Chiron said.

As we walked into the big house there were a lot of campers in there, much more than I have ever seen in CHB. I wonder what all of their names are. There was a person from Nemesis, Persephone, Eros, Pan and other minor gods cabins and all of the Major Gods like Zeus and Poseidon. Then Chiron walked in (or rather trotted in).

"Hello campers, this is Percy and Annabeth. They have come to help all the new campers learn new techniques. They are still young and have much to learn. Don't give them any grief if they don't know something you know."

"Yeah like the mist trick." I muttered.

"Hi everybody I'm Annabeth and he's Percy." Annabeth said pointing at me.

"Yeah like it would be the other way around!" someone shouted.

"Rick, please be quiet. Do you know who you're talking to? You're talking to Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and they defeated the Titan Lord Kronos," Chiron chided, "Now I will introduce you guys to everyone that you don't know. That's Angela, Lucas, Rick, and Leila."

"Hi," Annabeth and I said in unison.

"Annabeth you can go to your cabin. Percy go to yours I think you will be surprised. You will start teaching them new fighting techniques starting tomorrow at noon."

"Okay, bye Chiron." I said walking off to my cabin.

Annabeth and I walked out together looking at all the new cabins and faces. It felt like it was a whole new world from before the titan war. The sky was shining which it always is in CHB but it seemed like it was shining brighter today, it's like Zeus was doing this just for us.

"Bye, Annabeth, see you later." I said.

"Bye, Percy," Annabeth replied.

As I got to my cabin it sounded noisier than last time, which was weird because I don't think I had anybody else in my cabin when I left CHB. I wonder what could be going on. I hoped a hurricane hadn't destroyed the cabin. I opened the door and to my amazement there were at least ten campers in there, not including me. This was incredibly awkward.

"You must be the Percy Jackson," some kid said, "I'm Aphen."

"Hi Aphen, who is everybody else? In _my_ cabin!"

He looked kind of scared. Hm, maybe I should say something to reassure him that I'm a good guy just messing with him... or should I just sit here and watch him quiver in fear?

"Hey, dude, I'm just messing with you. So my dad wasn't kidding when he said he would send a lot more campers to me." I said looking around at everybody.

"You mean our dad, all of ours," Aphen said, "Okay, this is Marco, Casey, Brooke, Leasha, Isaac, Tommy or Thomas, Samantha, Stephen, Rose, and Dominic."

"Hi you guys. Okay, where is everybody sleeping because I have a bunk. It's the top bunk near the door with a shield hanging next to it. Oh and have all of you met Tyson? He is our Cyclopes brother, and he made that shield for me while on one of my adventures before the titan war." I said.

Here is where everybody is sleeping in case you were wondering. Leasha is on a top bunk across from me, Marco is beneath her, I'm above Rose, in the bunk in front of my feet is Aphen on the top and Brooke beneath him. Across from Aphen on the top bunk is Casey with Stephen beneath her. At Casey's feet is Thomas on the top and Samantha on the bottom and finally in the back is Dominique on top and Isaac on bottom.

At dinner I sat with my new cabin mates, which was weird because I wasn't used to that. I called my mom with the cell phone she gave me for emergencies.

"Hi Percy!" my mom greeted me.

"Hey mom."

"You're at camp right? Not in some horrible condition calling me to pick you up?" My mom said worriedly.

"Yeah, I was just calling to tell you that dad left me a few campers in my cabin."

"Oh that's great, Percy," my mom said, "Call me again if anything goes wrong, okay?"

"Yeah, mom, I'll do that," I said, "Bye, love you." Then I hung up my cabin mates asking who that was.

"It was my mom guys. Do we all need to know everything around here?"

It is a Friday so we have Capture the Flag. It's the Apollo cabin against the Hephaestus cabin. Apollo gets Poseidon, Athena, Ares, Hermes, Persephone, and Nemesis cabins. Hephaestus gets Eros, Pan, Demeter, Artemis, and Dionysus cabins. I would trade the Ares cabin on my team for anybody else but I'm not captain, the Apollo cabin is.

The Apollo cabin is a great leader. They have everything planed out and everybody in their strongest position and almost a little where the person wants to go because they put Annabeth and me next to each other. The next thing I knew the Apollo cabin leader was yelling commands and orders. Pretty soon we won. The flag's original picture of flames and an anvil turned into a picture of a sun with flames coming off it.

After capture the flag I went to my cabin. The sing along is okay but I rather be in my cabin listening to the crickets chirp than everybody singing. I thought I was the only one who came in during sing along but I was wrong Aphen walked in. I don't think he noticed me.

"Hey dude," I think I scared him when I said that.

"AUGH!" Aphen yelled as he looked up at me, "Dude don't EVER scare me like that again. You scared me half to death... Gods."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's okay. Why are you up there and not singing?" Aphen asked

"Um…because I need time to think? I'm also horrible at singing. Hey, dude, I'll let you in on a little secret," he leaned in closer, "BOO!"

"PERCY! Gods, you're going to kill me!" Aphen looked mortiphied.

I like Aphen, he's nice. I think something happened to him when he was younger. Like what happened to Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth. I wish some demigod somewhere didn't have any parent problems. I had Gabe, Annabeth had her dad, Thalia had her mom, Luke had his dad _and_ mom and I think something happened to Aphen. I could be totally wrong though. He doesn't really seem like he had parent problems. Oh I don't know. It really wasn't my business.


	2. Chapter 2

Part of the Quest

Demigod dreams SUCK! They're never really just dreams. They have to be something that will happen or like a prophecy. They basically tell you the future.

My dream was about going on a quest. I was with Annabeth, Rose, Stephen, and Aphen. We looked like we were about to get killed, getting hurt with stygian iron or something similar. Fear on our faces and our legs were trembling. I couldn't see what else was going on but I don't think I wanted to know. I couldn't tell where we were. It kind of looked like Hades' palace mixed with the Labyrinth. So we were underground with dead people staring at us and what looked like the flying porkers united. (This wasn't good).

"_Percy! Percy we have to get out of here NOW!" Annabeth screamed._

But I couldn't move. It was like Kronos had put a time spell on me. I didn't like that.

"NOW!" Rose woke me up instantly. I was sweating like a pig, or should I say two porkers. No, make that an entire feast of pigs. That was the worst dream ever since I've gotten to camp half-blood yesterday.

"Huh. What's going on, Rose?" I asked.

"Chiron said that you need to talk to Rachel and get a prophecy from her. NOW!"

She pushed me out of bed so I went tumbling onto the floor from my top bunk.

"Come on! Did you have to push me off?"

She gave me a look like _Shut up or else_

"Okay I'll go right now, but first I need to get Annabeth."

I was walking...well, a combination of running and walking to the Athena Cabin. I didn't realize what time it was it looked about 7:00 am. When I got to the Athena Cabin Annabeth was standing outside waiting for me.

Now that the cabins were rebuilt, the thirteen Olympians cabins looked like this:

Zeus Hera

Poseidon Demeter

Apollo Artemis

Hermes Athena

Hephaestus Aphrodite

Ares Dionysus

Hades

I didn't have to run very far.

"Percy, I heard about the quest."

"I don't even know if I have a quest yet."

"If you do have one will yo-." I cut Annabeth off.

"Yes I'm going to take you with if I get a quest."

Annabeth started laughing I did too. I needed a good laugh. I haven't laughed in a while... for some strange reason. Annabeth and I started walking toward the Big House. I had been to the original mummified Oracle at least two times before. Not including when the Oracle came out from the big house to talk to personally talk to Zoe Nightshade. Chiron was waiting for me in front of the big house.

"Hello, Percy, Annabeth. How did you sleep?" Chiron asked.

"Not very well. I had a horrible dream." Annabeth and I said in unison.

"Well, we will have to talk about that horrible dream after you get your prophecy, Percy." Chiron said.

"Okay. I'll be back...hopefully." I said _not _sarcastically.

I walked into the Big House. Rachel was standing right there. Like she knew I was going to come.

"Hi, Percy, need a prophecy?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I do. How did you know?"

"Prophecies in my head tell me if someone is going to come."

"Oh. Okay hit me."

Rachel raised her hand and was about to hit me.

"I didn't mean that kind of hit!" I protested.

Rachel giggled and gave me the prophecy. Her eyes turned green and when she spoke, her voice was tripled.

_Five shall go_

_To meet an unfamiliar foe_

_Fighting to the death_

_Or fight for the rest_

_Meet Calypso and have a path_

_Someone shall stay and maybe never come back_

"Whoa," I said, "Rachel are you okay?"

She collapsed on the floor. Annabeth and Chiron came running in. Rachel looked like she was in pain.

"Someone get her something that will make her better. She's not a demigod so it can't be nectar or ambrosia," I ordered.

"Percy, never mind her. What did she tell you?"

"Right, she said the five shall go to meet an unfamiliar foe fighting to the death or fight for the rest meet Calypso and have a path someone shall stay and never come back. Then she collapsed on the floor."

"Percy, who will the other four be? Including you it will be five. You have to chose four more," Annabeth muttered.

"Okay, I pick Annabeth, Rose, Aphen, and Stephen."

After I said that Rachel got up, "What just happened?" She asked.

"You told Percy a prophecy and fainted." Annabeth announced.

"Oh. Well you know the prophecy right? Cause' I forgot," Rachel blushed.

**Rachel's POV**

I was blushing so hard I think my whole body was red. Oh my god I can't believe that I forgot Percy's prophecy. Good thing they remember the prophecies themselves or else they wouldn't know what for.

"Sorry I forgot the prophecy. It's just like you have the old Oracle isn't it? She only talked when it was a prophecy. She didn't remember the prophecies. If she did she didn't repeat them," I said, "I'm horrible at this aren't I?" I started crying.

**Percy's POV**

"Don't worry, the old Oracle ever said the same prophecy twice. That's why we had to write down the last Great Prophecy." I was amazed Annabeth was comforting Rachel. I thought she hated Rachel.

"Well Percy, go and have breakfast. You too Annabeth," Chiron said sternly.

"Bye Chiron," I said.

"See you at breakfast," said Annabeth.

"Percy, do you think that Rachel is acting a bit weird around you?" Annabeth asked.

"Kind of. She got all red in the face when she said she forgot _my_ prophecy. She didn't care that she'd forgotten the next Great Prophecy."

"Yeah, I thought that was weird too. I think something is going on at her school or her house. You should go talk to her after breakfast."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

After we had breakfast I went to my cabin. As I expected Aphen was there. I wanted to talk to him.

"Hey, Aphen, did you talk to Rose or anything?"

"Yeah, dude, we're so close. We love to talk and take walks together. But neither one of us has said I love you or anything like that. We haven't even admitted that we like each other."

**Aphen's POV **

"Okay, bro, see you later. I expect you and Rose to get talking. Like me and Annabeth. Oh, and you're coming with me on a quest. With Rose, Stephen, Annabeth, and of course me and you." Percy said.

"Oh cool can't wait. When are we going?" I said.

"In about 15 minutes."

"Okay. Bye."

Percy's so nice. I'm glad I have him as a brother or half brother (does it really matter?). I wonder if Rose really does like me or if Percy is just pulling my leg. He wouldn't do that. I'm gonna go find Rose. You know her real name isn't Rose but nobody can find out what it is. I walked to the Athena Cabin.

"Hey, Annabeth, do you know where Rose is? I have to talk to her. Like NOW."

"I think she went to the Big House to talk to Percy." Annabeth replied.

**Percy's POV**

I was talking to Chiron and Mr. D drinking one of his diet cokes (which tasted horrible) when Rose came up to me.

"Hey, Percy, can I ask you something?" Rose said.

"Yeah sure ask away," Chiron and Mr. D were still standing there.

"ALONE. Sorry Chiron and Mr. Dionysus, it's just that I don't want anyone to know this," Rose explained.

"It's okay Rose. I'll leave and you should do the same Chiron." Yes you guessed it Mr. D was the one saying that. He actually remembered a camper's name for once.

"So what was that question you were gonna ask me?" I set down my coke as I said that.

"Um... I was gonna... I wanted to... ugh. Does Aphen like me?"

Her question surprised me. I thought she was gonna ask for some sword fighting advise or something like that.

"Why don't you go ask him yourself?"

"I've tried. I just get too nervous."

"Well here he comes now. Go ask him. You'll regret it if you don't."

"Hi, Rose, how are you?" Aphen asked, "I wanted to ask you something."

"I wanted to ask you something too."

"Well you can go first."

"Okay, do you like me?" Rose asked.

"Yes, I do. A lot," Aphen replied.

" Here come campers that Percy has chosen to go on his quest with him." Chiron announced.

Annabeth and Stephen came running to the Big House. Well at least Stephen did. Annabeth was lagging behind him. She knew she didn't have to run to me. I didn't really care. She was just walking behind him. I know what you're thinking wow he must be really slow. No he isn't. It's HARD to run up the hill to the Big House. And Annabeth can walk FAST.

"Okay kids first you need to go to Olympus and talk to Poseidon. Percy, Aphen, Rose, or Stephen can sit on the thrown and talk to Poseidon. He will tell you what to do. Judging by that prophecy, you will have to fight with unfamiliar monsters or enemies, either to the death or you will be fighting for the rest or to take a rest and you will go to Calypso's Island there she will tell you your path and someone might stay on here island with her." Chiron said.

Argus came out of the big house and gestured for us to follow him.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV

While we were on the road going to Olympus, I was looking out the window of our Strawberry Farm van when I saw Nico fighting a hellhound. It's kind of funny when you see you a son of Hades fighting a hellhound. I mean, Nico's from the underworld. Hellhounds are from the underworld. Do the math.

"Hey Argus, can you pull over? I think Nico needs some help." I said.

Argus nodded and pulled over. Good thing the mortals couldn't see what was going on with Nico. Annabeth and I came up behind the hellhound and stabbed it in the leg while Aphen, Rose, Nico, and Stephen were distracting it and it disintegrated on the spot and we were all covered in monster dust.

"Thanks Percy, I needed that help. That hellhound could've killed me. I don't really fear hellhounds but still," Nico said, "Hi, Annabeth, how are you? Is everything okay at camp?"

"Yeah, everything is fine," Annabeth gave Nico a long hug. We hadn't seen him in a while. I wonder what he's gotten in to. I wonder if he managed to get turned into a dandelion again…

"So who is everybody? I only know a few people at camp Perce," Nico said.

"Oh yeah, right. This is Aphen, Rose, and Stephen. Dad sent some siblings," I said.

"So what are you doing here Nico?" Annabeth asked.

"Well my dad sent me...to...um...I so don't know what I'm doing here ha ha," Nico said.

"You want to come with us? What's the harm in having one extra person on a quest?" I said.

"Sure thanks, Percy you're awesome."

Argus was waiting at the van door motioning come on with his hands. We all filed into the van and we were on our way to Olympus. When we got to the Empire State Building Argus left since he wasn't allowed to go to Olympus unless the gods summoned him. He waved and we were on our way up to Olympus. The guy at the front desk recognized Annabeth, Nico, and I immediately so we didn't have to say anything. We just went right up.

Annabeth's POV

The elevator was playing Muse (not one of my favourite bands but some of their songs are okay). When we got to Olympus we walked out of the elevator. Percy's hands were in his pockets and he was staring at me and smiling. I smiled back. Percy and I walked across the stones floating in air side by side, Nico walked by himself I kind of feel sorry for him, just cause he's the son of Hades. Everyone else (besides Nico) followed us quickly before they got lost. He just walked by himself.

Percy's POV

When we got to the throne room Aphen, Rose, Stephen and I all walked up to Poseidon's throne and stared at it.

"So, who wants to go on it?" I asked.

"I'll try it Percy," Aphen said bravely.

"Okay. Just don't be on it too long because you'll get burnt to a crisp. _I_ almost did during the Titan War last year."

"Be careful Aphen." Rose said worriedly.

Aphen's POV

I sat down on the throne. Someone spoke into my mind was soon as my butt landed on the throne.

_Who dares to sit on the throne of Posei-oh it's you Aphen. Don't do that. Why, last year Percy did that and I almost blasted him to bits. He would be a puddle if I didn't look before I struck and so would you. _

"Chiron sent Percy, Annabeth, Stephen, Rose and me to come here to find out what we need to do for our quest."

_You need to go to Hades' palace and talk to him. You will probably fight a few monsters you've never seen before and end up on Calypso's Island._

"Okay, thanks dad."

Percy's POV

Aphen got off the throne and he was sizzling. That must've been how I looked to Annabeth and Grover when I got off it last year.

"So what did he say, Aphen?" Nico asked.

"He said we have to go to Hades' Palace and fight some horrible monster that we don't know of. Then, we'll get to Calypso's Island."

"Okay then. Nico, will you get us to Hades' Palace please?" I asked.

"First you need to call Mrs. O' Leary."

I let out a sharp whistle into the air. At some point Poseidon must have teleported us to Central Park because we were standing in the middle of a fountain. Mrs. O' Leary came bounding towards me and Nico. She jumped on both of us at the same time almost crushing us and completely soaking Nico with the water from the fountain.

*gack* *scream* *cough* The scream was from Rose. She didn't know what Mrs. O'Leary was at all. Actually, she probably had fought a hellhound before she was claimed. That must have been why she screamed.

"Hey girl, heal! I said to _heal! HEAL!" _I said.

"One second, let me try," Nico said, "Hey girl, heal." She healed. He gave me a look like _and that's how that's done. _

Rose was still screaming. Woops forgot about her for a second. Ugh when will she stop? I hope Aphen get's her to stop soon. Then she stopped just before my ears burst. "Hey right on _time_." Oops, did I say that out loud? "I'm talking about Mrs. O' Leary being here... right on time." It sounded like I was still trying to convince myself.

"Okay Nico, do your stuff," I said, "Okay Aphen, Rose, and Stephen. You guys have never shadow traveled before. I wouldn't recommend it if you didn't have to. You see, Nico shadow travels, Thalia air travels and we water travel...when we learn how to we will."

Everybody grabbed hands and we were engulfed by darkness. We appeared in Hades' palace. If you've never been to the Underworld...let's just say it's kind of worse than shadow traveling. The first thing you should see would be the River Styx then (of course) dead people. As you're walking to Hades' palace you should see Cerberus. But since Nico is a son of Hades Cerberus won't bother us. You would also see the Elysian field (or Elysium for short). Elysium is where all the heroes go when they die. I bet Luke, Silena, Beckondorf and all the other demigods who were on the god's side and died during the second titan war were here since they all helped defeat Kronos. We entered Hades' palace. And there the jerk face himself was, sitting on his throne waiting for us.

"Hello father," Nico said.

"I've been expecting you all day Nico. But not with your...friends." It seemed like he had a hard time saying friends because he hated me.

Sorry for the shortish chapter but at least it's a cliffy (or so I think. You might think differently). Please review! And you have to thank my beta Goddess of Perfection for reading and betaing this so fast!

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I am NOT Rick Riordan! If I was Luke wouldn't have gone bad in the first place

Please read, review, and don't kill me! (I got that line from the person who wrote Percy Jackson and the Wrath of the Mortals it's a good fanfic you guys should read it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy's POV**

"Hades, my father sent me here to battle a monster. Where is it? Or are you to afraid to call it out because we'll turn it into monster _dust_?" I asked.

"Um, Percy, you might not want to aggravate my father right now. He hasn't really been in a good mood today," Nico warned.

"What did you say to me, you little brat," Hades demanded. Like I'm scared of _that_ guy.

"I said-" Annabeth cut me off.

"Percy was just joking. He didn't really mean that," Annabeth quickly explained, "Percy, do you want us all to get killed?" Annabeth whispered to me.

"Yes, yes I do," I joked. I guess Annabeth can't take a joke.

"PERSEUS JACKSON," everybody looked at Annabeth and she blushed. Then she quickly said, "What I meant to say was... um... Hades about that monster?" I started laughing.

"Well. Now that we have that settled," Hades stood up walked out of the room, as if to get something. But he never came back.

The next thing you know a monster popped out of nowhere. In the background I could hear Hades laughing his head off.

"Chizzcle!" Annabeth said. Of course she knew what it was.

"What the Zeus is a Chizzcle?" I asked.

"No time to explain. It will kill us if we don't pay attention."

Aphen had a celestial bronze sword with a bluish green diamond on the hilt. Rose had a... rock what was a stupid rock going to—OH! It turns into a bow & arrow. Stephen had a shield and two knifes. How was that going to work? I had Riptide and Annabeth had her celestial bronze knife.

The monster had a bird beak and generally speaking, was a big bird, a phoenix with scales instead of feathers. So naturally, it had to breathe fire.

"Percy, I'll distract it while you and Nico climb on its back and everybody else start stabbing it and shooting it as a distraction, okay?" leave it up to Annabeth to think of a plan in two seconds. We all nodded and got to work.

Annabeth started distracting it while I and Nico climbed on its back. First we had to go around back. And it did NOT help that the Chizzcle was over fifty metres long. Once we got to its back Nico started climbing. Chizzy (that's write, I nicknamed it. What are you going to do about it?) felt Nico climbing and started thrashing around. (Keep in mind that we're still in Hades' Palace) Nico had to hold on to its scales to avoid getting thrown across the room. I was right behind him on the thing's tail. It was whipping his tail back and forth. Eventually, Nico and I got to its back and started going for its head. Once we got there I almost flew off because it was still thrashing.

"PERCY!" Annabeth screamed a blood curdling scream. Thankfully Nico caught me before I face planted into the ground.

Nico and I searched for kinks in the Chizzy's scales. Every once in a while we found a kink. Whenever Nico or I stabbed it growled.

**Nico's POV**

I stabbed at Chizzy's head. I was going to blind the thing whether or not my dad liked it. The thing was still thrashing. One false move I would fall off and probably die from the impact. When I finally made it to the head its ears perked up and I heard it sniff the air. I looked down and saw Annabeth still distracting it. Every once in a while she would go up and stab it. I slid down a little so I could stab its eye while Percy was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Hey Chizzy, say goodbye to having sight!" I yelled as I stabbed one of its eyes out.

"Nice Nico," Percy said.

**Percy's POV**

I had stabbed it all over and it was dying. Aphen, Rose and Stephen had stabbed it repeatedly and Nico just stabbed out his eyes. When finally it exploded, we were covered in monster dust. And Nico and I were sitting in the middle of this mess.

*cough* "I'm never fighting Chizzy ever again," I laughed as I hugged Annabeth.

"Chizzy?" Annabeth asked sceptically.

"What? I nicknamed him!" I whined.

Hades came back into the room with a look of disappointment on his face. He was sad that we killed his monster. Big deal.

"Because you killed my monster I will reward you with THIS!" He blasted us right out of the room. And guess where we landed. Right on Calypso's Island. Annabeth won't be happy about this.

"Hey Percy, what is this place?" Stephen asked.

"Calypso's Island," I answered.

"So this is the place where you were for TWO WHOLE WEEKS!" Annabeth sounded mad. This can't be good.

"Annabeth I can—." Annabeth cut me off.

"You can what? Go and talk to Calypso and spend the rest of your—," I cut her off with a hug and a kiss the best part she didn't break away from me. We could've stayed there all day but sadly.

"Percy!" Someone shouted.

I looked up to see who it was. It was Calypso. Annabeth let go of me.

"Hi Calypso, How have you been? Anybody visit you lately?" I asked.

Calypso didn't answer my question. Instead, she turned to Annabeth and said, "You must be Annabeth Chase. Percy told me a lot about you when he was here the last time," Calypso said. Annabeth blushed and I smiled and hugged her tighter.

Nico was standing with mouth agape staring at Calypso. She noticed him and laughed. She was beautiful but Annabeth was the only girl for me. Calypso was wearing Greek garments and sandals. It looked like she had makeup on from a distance but up close it was just her. I can tell why Nico was staring.

"Nico," I whispered, "Would you quit staring at her?" He finally snapped out of it.

"What just happened?" Then he noticed Calypso again, "I mean hi what's up?"

"It's okay Percy. He's nice," then she whispered to me, "and kind of cute." Obviously Nico heard to because he blushed.

**Nico's POV**

I was blushing so hard when Calypso said that. I was probably a tomato. I don't think anybody else heard…no wait, Percy heard. He was smiling/smirking at me. I wonder what her palace looks like.

**Percy's POV**

"So, Calypso, has anything changed in a while? Like your living situation?" I asked.

Calypso seemed so happy she was smiling like crazy. "Yes Percy, I was supposed to get off this island last week but I heard you were coming so I decided to stay a little longer."

"That's great, where are you going to live?" Annabeth asked. She seemed to like Calypso.

"Camp Half-blood!" she replied. She tried to sound casually but her eyes betrayed her.

"That's great! Have Chiron and Mr. D picked out a cabin for you yet?" I asked.

"I don't know." Calypso replied, "Let me give you a tour of Ogyjia," she said, changing the subject.

"Here's the dining room. There's the kitchen, where the food appears. Out there is my bedroom and all of the guest rooms in case anybody comes and stays for a while. And that white building over there is the infirmary."

We walked outside to the beach. It was around mid after-noon and the beach looked perfect for a rest with Annabeth. I sat next to Annabeth on the sand and we watched the waves roll in one by one.

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy and I sat down next to each other. I was looking at him but I think he was watching the waves (and counting them _again_). Percy finally noticed I was staring at him. He tickled me a little and I started laughing. He was the only person that knew my ticklish spot.

"I know what you're thinking," He said. I took a breath so I could talk.

"What am I thinking then?" Instead of answering he just kissed me.

Yep that's what I was thinking. We kissed for a long time. It was sunset before Nico came and asked us if we wanted to eat. We got up but I still stayed close to Percy. Nico looked bummed. I wonder why. Calypso was having spaghetti with chicken and garlic bread. It was good.

**Percy's POV**

"Thanks Calypso, that was so good," Nico said.

When we finished Calypso told us the sleeping arrangement, "I only have three guest bedrooms so Percy and Annabeth will sleep together in one room, Rose and Aphen together, Stephen gets a room to himself and Nico will sleep with me in my room."

She handed a paper out to everyone. Everyone looked happy, even Nico. Hopefully she has big beds or at least Queen size for Nico. He's a bed hog (don't ask me how I know).

**Nico's POV**

Yes, I was sleeping in Calypso's room! I hope she has a big bed for me because I'm a bed hog, Percy knows how I can get. I walked in to her room and hey, there was a big bed (probably mine) and one that looked like a girl could fit on it.

"Get ready for bed, Nico," Calypso said in her sweet voice.

I got into bed and started to drift off into sleep. Until Calypso said, "Nico, may I sleep in bed with you please? I just had a nightmare and I'm scared."

"Yeah, of course you can," I said.

She climbed in bed with me and hugged me.

"Nico," She said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Do you like me?" Her question surprised me.

"Yeah I do. A lot," I said she hugged me tighter and I kissed her cheek.

**Another cliffy! At least I think so. Will they get off that island? Read, review, and don't kill me. Why you would do that in the first place, I don't know. Unless my story sucks! (^_^)**

**Disclaimer: Listen people, do you have any logical sense? If we were Rick Riordan we would be boys and we wouldn't typing fanfics. And 'we' is for me and my beta so you can't sue either of us.**

**Now review! If you do review you get a ice-cream cone! That might be poisoned because our enemies made them…forget about it and REVIEW! Understood?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't been writing. I've had writers block and I was just lazy. Hope you like the new chapter. I do! (^_^)**

**Nico's POV **

I woke up with Calypso still huddled next to me. Surprisingly I didn't have a bad dream... weird. Whatever. Ha! Calypso was snoring! I never knew girls snored. Snore is a weird word. I thought it was about seven thirty in the morning. Oh well, should I wake up Calypso or go back to sleep. This was hard...I'll wake her up.

"Calypso…Calypso, wake up!" I said nudging her slightly.

"Wake me up in twenty minutes." She said half asleep.

I'm good with that. I'll just go back to bed if I can. I dozed off to sleep and I had a nightmare. It wasn't just a bad dream. It was a total and complete nightmare. I was standing in a desert with a black short sleeve shirt and black pants. Crud. I'm not going to take off my pants cause then I'll be in my underwear. I started walking around to find someone or some water. All of a sudden a hydra popped out of nowhere *looks down at hand* I didn't have my sword. This isn't going to go well. The hydra snapped at me.

"Nico, Nico! Wake up!" Calypso was basically screaming at me.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," I muttered.

"It's okay but you were having a really bad dream." She said looking at me worriedly.

I hugged her to calm her down. It worked. She took my hands and looked at me.

"You scream in your sleep." She said and then laughed. I laughed too.

We got out of bed and got dressed. Well she did... I forgot to bring a spare pair of clothes. We walked out into the hall it was eight o' clock. We walked by Percy and Annabeth's door. It was silent except for Percy mumbling. We walked by Aphen and Rose's door. They were talking quietly. Calypso knocked on their door. Aphen answered the door. He was in his boxers.

"Aphen put clothes on," Rose chided.

"I will honey," Aphen replied. Honey? What was going on?

"Hi Aphen, Rose, how was your sleep?" Calypso asked.

"Good!" Rose said from their bed. Aphen looked back at her then smiled at us.

"How was your guys' sleep?" He asked.

"Oh it was great Calypso-" She cut me off.

"I just had a bad dream and was cold so Nico gave me one of his blankets."

Huh that was weird. I wonder why she did that. I looked at her sceptically. She gave me a look like I'll tell you later. Percy came out of his room in his boxers with Annabeth trailing behind him. What's with all the boxers? Dang! He has a six pack...I never knew that.

"What's with all the racket out here?" He asked.

**Percy's POV**

I came out of my room with Annabeth behind me.

"What's with all the racket out here?" I asked.

I looked around I saw everybody except for Stephen. That's weird. Annabeth hugged me and gave me a kiss. She asked me the same question I was asking myself.

"Where's Stephen?" She asked.

We all looked around but only saw me, Annabeth, Nico, Calypso, Rose, and Aphen. We went into his room to look around. We saw no evidence that anyone was ever in there. Except for that the window was open and we saw some scratch marks on the window pane and there was some blood on the bed. We all ran outside and there was what seemed like a path by someone being dragged.

"Looks like we have another quest on our hands," I said, trying to sound upbeat.

Annabeth, Calypso, and Rose all looked worried. I kissed Annabeth and tried to comfort her. Aphen tickled Rose and she started laughing. Nico (which I thought was weird) hugged Calypso and held her hand and she smiled.

"We need to go back to camp and get another quest for…this." Nico said and pointed to the trail. Everybody nodded.

"Yeah, but first we need to figure out what happened here." I said and pointed to Nico and Calypso. Annabeth giggled at that.

Everybody looked at Nico and Calypso.

"Well…I was scared because I had a bad dream-," Calypso started.

"And she came into bed with me. She asked me if I liked her…I said I did and-" Nico said.

"And we slept together," Calypso finished it off.

"How are we going to get back to camp?" I asked.

"I arranged for Hephaestus to come pick us up." Annabeth said she always is one step ahead.

"And _that's _why I love you." I said. Annabeth kissed me on the lips and I hugged her.

"Ugh, get a room!" Nico said jokingly. We all laughed at that. And we were on our way.

Hephaestus came right as we got to the edge of the beach. I got on the boat first and whispered something in his ear. He looked at Annabeth and smiled, she looked embarrassed. You'll find out what I whispered later. Then everyone else piled in. The trip wasn't long in fact it took us like a second because of its magic and we just teleported.

When we got to camp Hephaestus went to his cabin and checked in on his kids. We went to the big house to tell Chiron what happened. He wasn't going to like this. We walked up the hill to find Thalia tapping her foot. That's not a good sign. I wonder what she's doing back at camp.

"Thals!" Annabeth yelled as she was running to Thalia.

"Annabeth what's wrong now?" Thalia questioned.

"Oh well it's just Percy got new cabin mates and he took some of them on a quest and…we lost one." Annabeth said nervously.

"Ugh. Finally you get some new campers and you mess it up Percy?" Thalia sounded angry.

"Well it's just-." I started.

"Just what?" Thalia asked.

"Well, if you would let me finish!" I yelled.

"You GUYS'!" Annabeth shouted at the top of her lungs.

"WHAT!" Thalia and I said simultaneously.

She was tapping her foot and giving us a look like 'don't fight, please you guys…for me' and then 'you know what I can do if you keep fighting'. Thalia and I stopped fighting and gave each other death glares. I won't fight with Thalia only because Annabeth was there.

"THALIA! Stop talking to Percy like that you know I love him, and Percy do you want Thalia to help us or not?" Annabeth said.

"Not really." I mumbled.

Annabeth gave me a death glare and I picked her up and spun she started laughing and hitting me lightly yelling for me to stop and put her down.

"Hello…" Thalia said. I put Annabeth down reluctantly.

"Ahem. Well we should go to the big house to talk to Chiron about this." Annabeth said still smiling.

We walked to the big house. At the big house we saw Chiron and Rachel looking at an Iris Message. Mr. D was sitting down off to the side not listening. We walked up to Chiron and he said goodbye very quickly and waved the mist with his hands. Annabeth walked up first. By the sound of the voice I think it was Hephaestus… probably talking about…what you'll find out later.

"Hello Annabeth, Thalia, Rose, Calypso, Percy, Aphen, Nico…where's Stephen?" Chiron asked.

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about." Nico said.

"Hi Chiron do you know what cabin I'm staying in?" Calypso asked.

"Yes, but that was completely off subject." Chiron said.

"Well looks like you need a prophecy," Rachel said. Yep, we do need a quest.

"Yeah, Rachel we need a quest. I assume you already know what for?" I asked.

_One was lost in a quest_

_It was for the best_

_You will get him back_

_Before the next battle's wrath_

That voice always creeps me out. I wonder what the prophecy means.

**Until next chapter. Read, review, and don't kill me.** ****

Disclaimer: I officially, have talked to the wonderful Mr. Rick Riordan and he says my beta, Shimmering Huntress and I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, my mom cut my computer hours from whenever I wanted to two hours a day. IT SUCKS! I wish my mom was cooler. She won't let me get a laptop, a phone _or_ let me get my ears pierced.

Percy's POV

"Annabeth, did you figure out the prophecy or have an idea?" I asked.

"Of course I do." Annabeth said and smiled, "I think that well…of course the person that we lost was Stephen. That was supposed to happen and we will get him back in time. You know the battle's wrath that never happened…so we will get him back before that battle."

I could've thought of that. I thought but I didn't say anything about it because I knew she would kill me.

"That makes sense," Nico muttered because he's experienced a mad Annabeth.

"Yeah, totally," I said.

Annabeth smiled feeling good, but it wasn't her usual smile…I wonder what was going on with her I'll ask her later. We all walked to my cabin to consult everything that happened. I was wondering what had happened to Stephen…I hope he's okay. If he isn't it's my entire fault! Well we have to get down to business.

So sorry for the short chapter, but, once again, cut hours. New rule: I have to get at least ten new comments from ten different people…okay, not a new _rule_ but I still want ten comments or I won't write more. Of course, this chapter is short...but if you review you'll get an another chapter sooner...hopefully. Let's hope it'll be longer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Okay I'm going to start a new fanfic… if you liked this one at all I encourage you to read my next one. Also I would love ideas for it. It's in the Percy Jackson category though. Thank you so much for keeping up with my first fanfic and I hope you all like my next one! ^_^**


End file.
